historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dunkle Zeichen Episode II
Geheimakte CHI III/III "In the Shadow of the Mountain" Im Schatten des Berges II center|1000px Prolog; „Ich weiß nicht wie dein Namen ist,“ gab der braune Löwe mit hellbrauner Mähne zu bedenken, „doch ich glaube zu wissen wer du bist.“ „Deine Geschichte ist so legendär,“ betonte der Halbtierjäger mit ernstem Gesicht, „wie der Grund warum er dich nicht finden wollte.“ „Wer mich nicht finden wollte?“ entglitt es Leila und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, „hast du meinen Bruder damals entführt?“ „Du hast ihn auf jeden Fall gesehen,“ betonte die Halblöwin und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, „was hast du mit ihm zu tun?“ Leeland schwieg eine Weile und legte die Stirn in Falten. Die ganze Geschichte war komplizierter als das sie einfach zu erklären war. Der Halbtierjäger erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das, was damals vorgefallen war. Entführung war schon das richtige Wort, doch anders herum war es keine aus böser Absicht. Der dunkelbraune Löwe konnte sich schon zusammen reimen, von wem die Halblöwin die Ereignisse erfahren hatte. Leeland lachte in seinem Inneren herzhaft, war der Orden so verzweifelt, das sie nun lügen mussten. Wie lächerlich, dachte der Halbtierjäger, sie verdrehen die Tatsachen um sich selbst in eine bessere Situation zu schieben. Nach dem er seine Worte sortiert hatte, wandte er sich an die Halblöwin. „Du bist seine Schwester,“ begann der dunkelbraune Löwe mit einem sanften Lächeln, „dein Bruder hat nach dir gesucht, bis er den Bieber gesehen hat.“ „Es war im Canyon,“ erinnerte sich Leeland und lachte vergnügt, „kurz vor der Fluten kreuzten wir den Weg mit dem Kerl.“ „Dein Bruder beschloss darauf,“ beendete der Halbtierjäger den ersten Teil, „die Suche vor erst einzustellen.“ „So wie es scheint,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „hat das wohl nicht viel gebracht.“ Jetzt blieb Leila die Sprache weg, da sie genau heraus gehört hatte, das der Halbtierjäger von dem Treffen mit dem Bieber wusste. Die Halblöwin musste zugeben, der dunkelbraune Löwe war ein cleverer Kopf und das missfiel ihr. „Ja, ich bin dem Bieber begegnet,“ gab Leila zu und sah auf den Boden, „aber er war zuerst nicht hinter mir her.“ „Er hatte einige Leute vom örtlichen Unterweltboss kalt gemacht,“ fuhr die Halblöwin fort und ärgerte sich, „dieser Spur folgte ich und er sah in mir erst ab da eine Bedrohung.“ „Er wollte mich ebenfalls um die Ecke bringen,“ sagte sie klein laut, „doch daraus wurde nichts.“ Missmutig ging sie in die Details bis zum Verhör. Der Halbtierjäger hörte aufmerksam zu. Hin und wieder bewegten sich seine Augen oder er strich sich durch das Fell. Nach dem sie alles gesagt hatte, warf sie einen finsteren Blick dem dunkelbrauen Löwen zu. „Es macht den Eindruck,“ betonte sie scharf, „scheint euch nicht unbekannt zu sein!“ „Was oder besser wo her wusstet ihr es?“ schob sie sofort nach um Nachdruck zu verleihen, „sie kennen meinen Bruder, sie haben ihn als Kind entführt?!“ Leeland schüttelt den Kopf, der Bieber musste sehr eindringlich gewesen sein. Auch schien er Wörter geschickt als Waffen zu nutzen. Zu Lügen passte so gar nicht zu den Mitteln des Ordens. Oder hatte auch der verknöcherte Verein begonnen mit der Zeit zu gehen? „Ich habe deinen Bruder nicht entführt,“ war von dem Halbtierjäger zu hören, „der Orden legt es nur so aus.“ „Der Orden griff das Waisenhaus an und wollten ihn entführen“ erinnerte sich Leeland sehr genau, „doch er entkam.“ „Ich fand ihn später im Wald,“ meinte der Löwe und lächelte, „er bat mich darum, ihn zur nächsten Stadt zu bringen.“ Leila überlegte kurz und fiel dem Halbtierjäger in den Satz. „Sie erkannten ihn sofort als Halbtier nicht wahr?!“ hinterfragte sie die Antwort das sie diese nicht glauben wollte, „warum haben sie ihnen nicht verschleppt oder aus dem Weg geräumt?!“ „Weil wir Halbtierjäger keine Monster sind,“ gab Leeland mit freundlicher Stimme zu bedenken, „zudem waren wir nicht mehr hinter euch her.“ „Denn wir jagten schon lange nur noch die monströsen Halbtiere,“ sagte der Löwe gelassen, „von offizieller Seite hattet ihr keine Feinde mehr, man suchte nicht mehr nach euch.“ „Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?“ fragte sie nachdenklich, „warum hat mein Bruder sich dann euch angeschlossen?“ Die Frage war durch aus gerechtfertigt, gab der Halbtierjäger im Kopf zu. Denn eine eingestellte Verfolgung sagte nicht aus, ob man sie nicht weiter im Auge behielt. Den Gedanke hatte ihm Lebrac näher gebracht. Er hatte dies als Grund genannt, sich den Jägern an zuschließen. Da er den königlichen Tieren nicht traute. Auch den Tieren aus den freien Ländern war er gegen über Unsicher gewesen. Nur den Jägern, die ihm geholfen hatten, traute er. „Weil er den königlichen und freien Tieren nicht traut,“ sagte Leeland mit freundlicher Stimme, „aber seinen Freunden vertraute er.“ Das konnte die Halblöwin nicht glauben. Ein Halblöwe der in einer Gruppe Halbtierjäger Freunde gefunden haben soll? Das konnte sie sich bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen. Doch gab es eine Sache, die doch dafür sprachen. Das musste Leila sich zugestehen, denn alle Jäger die ihr über den Weg liefen, ignorierten sie. „Seit wann wusste er von mir?“ wollte Tatze wissen und starrte den dunkelbraunen Löwen an, „wir wurden sehr früh getrennt, ich konnte mich erst an meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag an ihn erinnern.“ „Es kam ganz Plötzlich und erst in Form eines Traums,“ sagte sie leise und mit einem Unterton den sie selbst nicht einordnen konnte, „hat er dir gegen Über je darüber gesprochen?“ „Ja das hat er,“ bestätigte der Halbtierjäger zufrieden, „er beschrieb es in etwa so, wie sie es mir gerade auch sagten, nur verwendete er für Traum ein anderes Wort.“ Die Halblöwin sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und gewann nun etwas Vertrauen in den Halbtierjäger. Der dunkelbraune Löwe besaß etwas, dass nur wenige innehatten. Er hatte ein Wesen, dass neben all der Härte eines Halbtierjägers, auch etwas väterliches in sich trug. Vielleicht war Leeland einer der wenigen, die den Mittelweg gingen? Vielleicht hatte ihr Bruder dies in dem dunkelbraunen Löwen erkannt? „Warum schlugen sie den Weg des Halbtierjägers ein?“ fragte sie jetzt um das Bild es Löwen in ihrem Kopf zu vervollständigen, „waren es ideologische Gründe oder taten sie es nur des Geldes wegen?“ „Schwer zu sagen,“ meinte der Halbtierjäger für Leila überraschend locker als ob diese Frage für ihn völlig normal wäre, „eine Mischung aus beidem würde ich sagen.“ „Zunächst aus ideologischen Gründen,“ ging der dunkelbraune Löwe in die Details, „nach ein oder zwei Jahren änderte sich das und es ging mir nur noch um das Geld.“ Leila sah die Wahrheit in der Antwort und es komplettierte das Bild. Sie konnte sich jetzt vorstellen, warum ihr Bruder in dem Halbtierjäger einen Freund fand. Jetzt stellte sie die eigentliche Frage, die ihr eigentlich wichtiger gewesen war: „Welches Wort nahm er an Stelle von Traum?“ Der dunkelbraune Löwe lächelte vergnügt und antwortete nicht direkt auf die Frage. Sein Blick schien die Antwort zu sein. Es schien eine Antwort zu sein, die ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. „Frage ihn am besten selbst,“ lächelte der Halbtierjäger zufrieden, „er kann es wohl besser erläutern als ich.“ „Für mich sind Stimmen oder Visionen nur Träumereien,“ meinte der dunkelbraune Löwe gut gelaunt, „ich schenke ihnen keine größere Bedeutung.“ „Ich hoffe sie nehmen es mir nicht übel,“ lachte er und grinste vergnügt, „ich gehe nach Logik und Verstand.“ Jetzt musste auch die Halblöwin herzhaft lachen. Zum einen da sie jetzt wusste, das ihr Bruder sich um sie gekümmert hatte, auch wenn er nicht zu gegen war. Zum anderen erwies der Halbtierjäger sich als ehrliches Wesen und angenehmer Gesprächspartner. „Warum sollte ich es übel nehmen?“ entgegnete sie nun selbst gut gelaunt, „ich bin der Meinung, dass Träume nur eine Form von Erinnerungen sind.“ „Das haben die Betreuer des Waisenhauses immer zu uns gesagt,“ fuhr Leila fort und strich sich durch die Mähne, „sie sagten das man nur von etwas Träumen kann, wo rann man sich ganz schwach erinnern konnte.“ „Interessante Ansicht der Dinge,“ meinte der Halbtierjäger mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wirklich äußerst Interessant.“ „Folge mir,“ lachte der dunkelbraune Löwe, „zeit das sie und ihr Bruder sich wieder in die Arme schließen können.“ Die Halblöwin folgte dem Halbtierjäger, der nun auch für sie ein Freund geworden war. Ob wohl sie ihn nicht mal einen Tag lang kannte. Doch Leila war sich sicher, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Für einen Moment schien für Leila die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie ihrem Bruder jetzt gegenüber stand. Beide sahen einander sprachlos an und nur die Gesichtszüge ließen auf ein Chaos der Gefühle schließen. Lebrac war sauer das sie jetzt hier war, denn jetzt konnte man sie beide erwischen. Sie wiederum nahm es ihm übel, das er sie nicht aufgesucht hatte. Während er seine Schutzmaßnahmen verraten sah, fühlte sie sich von ihm im Stich gelassen. Doch mit jeder Minute, die sie einander ansahen, schienen sie all das zu verstehen. Leila spürte jetzt den Schmerz, den ihr Bruder so lange mit sich herum trug. Es musste erdrückend sein, jemandem fern zu sein, dem man so nah sein wollte. Es musste ein grausamer Gedanke sein, nie genau zu wissen, ob all das was man tat auch vielleicht doch umsonst war. Ihr Bruder musste an manchen Tagen kaum Ruhe gefunden haben. Ständig die Frage ob er seine Schwester schützen konnte oder alles umsonst war. All das sah sie ihm an. Doch jetzt änderte sich sein Gesicht und nahm Züge von größter Erleichterung und Freude an. Die Halblöwen begannen zu weinen und fielen sich in die Arme. Es waren Tränen der Freude und beide wollten sich gar nicht mehr los lassen. Sie waren viel zu lange getrennt gewesen, jetzt waren sie wieder vereint und würden für immer zusammen bleiben. Ein leises Schlucken brach das Schweigen im Raum. Noch immer unter Freudentränen brachte Lebrac die ersten Worte heraus. „Ich habe dich so vermisst Schwesterherz,“ stammelte der Halblöwe und drückte seine Schwester noch fester an sich, „es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich so lange alleine gelassen habe.“ „Doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl,“ wimmerte er und freute sich seine Schwester endlich wieder in den Armen halten zu können, „doch ich musste dafür sorgen dass sie dir nicht auf die Spur kamen.“ „Als ich ihn im Canyon sah,“ betonte Lebrac und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „traf es mich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, ich sah dich bereits verloren und war dabei alle Hoffnung zu verlieren.“ „Weißt du was es für ein Wahnsinn ist,“ fragte er und schluckte erneut, „wenn man all seine Gefühle verbergen muss?“ „Ich kann es mir vorstellen,“ erwiderte Leila ebenfalls unter Tränen, „es muss schlimm gewesen sein, unsagbar schlimm.“ „Ich dachte immer,“ gab die Halblöwin traurig zu, „du hättest mich alleine gelassen.“ „Doch ich weiß jetzt,“ fuhr sie fort und wischte sich ebenfalls die Tränen aus den Augen, „dass es nicht so war.“ „Doch glaube ich,“ sagte sie mit beruhigender Stimme, „dass wir jetzt nicht mehr auf der Flucht sein müssen.“ „Du hast Freunde die dir immer zur Seite stehen,“ betonte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln, „ich habe Freunde die mir zur Seite stehen.“ „Es ist jetzt an der Zeit den Spieß um zudrehen,“ beendet sie und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Bruders, „lass uns aus den Jägern die Gejagten machen!“ Wieder trat ein Schweigen ein und die Halblöwen lagen sich in den Armen. Ihr gleichmäßiges ein und aus atmen war zu hören. Lebrac hatte seine Schwester nie vergessen, er erinnerte sich seit er denken konnte an sie. Doch hatte er sie sechs Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Sie sah wunderschön und erhaben aus, wie eine Königin. Auch sie sah nicht mehr den zwölfjährigen Jungen vor sich. Ihr Bruder war ein junger hochgewachsener Krieger geworden. Muskulös und durchtrainiert, nicht wie ein Prinz, nein wie jene edlen Streiter aus den Büchern. Beide sahen sich erneut an und fanden das Erbe ihrer Urmutter in sich wieder. Die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Kindheit wurde wieder wach. Beide wurden wieder traurig, die lange Trennung wurde ihnen wieder schmerzhaft bewusst. Doch auch andere Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Aus losen Gedankenfetzen formte sich ein komplexes Bild. Dinge die beiden lange zu schaffen machten, die keinen Sinn ergaben, fügten sich zusammen. So wie die Geschwister wieder zusammen gefunden hatten. Trauer wich Freude, Ungewissheit wich Klarheit. Doch gab es immer noch Dinge, die geklärt werden mussten. Wieder vereint und mit Freunden den man vertrauen konnte, die sie nicht im Stich ließen, konnte man sich auch den letzten Rätseln stellen. Wahrheiten die nicht nur für die Halblöwen Geschwister schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wach riefen, auch andere hatten darunter gelitten. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, die Hintermänner und ihre Schergen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Kapitel 1; In den folgenden Tagen wurden die familiären Bande wieder enger geknüpft. Doch bemerkte Lebrac das es immer noch etwas gab, das seine Schwester nachdenklich stimmte. Da er ihr jetzt alles erklärt hatte, fragte er sich nun selbst, was Leila so zu schaffen machte. Insgeheim kam ihm nur eine Sache in den Kopf, die ihr verhalten begründen konnte. Am späten Freitagabend nutze er die Chance, da die Jäger sich anderweitig beschäftigten und er sich etwas mehr Zeit nehmen konnte. Im Zimmer seiner Schwester setzte er sich ihr gegen über und sah sie vertrauensvoll an. „Was ist los?“ fragte er und lächelte, „ich sehe dir an, dass du immer etwas Angst vor meinen Freunden und mir hast.“ „Deine Freunde?“ bemerkte die Halblöwin und runzelte die Stirn, „sie sind wie Brüder und Schwestern für dich.“ „Was besorgt dich daran?“ wollte Lebrac erstaunt wissen, „vor allem was ist so beängstigend daran?“ Leila hielt einen Moment inne und rief sich Zeitungsauschnitte in Erinnerung. Sie hatte so viele gelesen, seitdem sie von dem Auftauchen ihres Bruders hörte, zu viele auf einer Art. Die rieb sich die Ohren und überlegte, sie freute sich zu sehr ihn wieder zu haben, doch gab es da diesen Schatten. Er lag da wie ein Etwas ohne Namen, für das sie aber einen Namen brauchte, um es verjagen zu können. „Ich habe Berichte von dir gelesen,“ begann sie zögernd, „heldenhafte Berichte wie du Nashornbüffel und Gorillabären zur Strecke gebracht hast.“ „Wie du und Leeland eine ganze Gruppe Krokoraben eingefangen hast,“ fuhr sie leise und bedrückend fort, „das alles sind Halbtiere gewesen, wir sind Halbtiere!“ „Das waren monströse und gefährliche Halbtiere,“ meinte Lebrac und lächelte immer noch, „sie waren eine Gefahr für alle, auch für Halbtiere wie du und ich.“ „Ich könnte auch Geschichten über dich auf zählen,“ meinte er führsorglich, „die ebenfalls mehr als bedenklich waren.“ „Doch das will ich gar nicht,“ sagte er mit fröhlicher Stimme, „wir beide haben nur das getan, was wir tun mussten, das weist du so gut wie ich.“ Leila antwortete noch nicht, sie wusste nicht wie sie es überhaupt tun sollte. Auf einer Art musste sie ihrem Bruder recht geben, auf anderer Art fiel ihr es sehr schwer. Ok, sie hatte ein Leben als fragwürdige Rennfahrerin geführt, doch er hatte Geschöpfe bekämpft, die vielleicht nur aus Verzweiflung gehandelt hatten. Wie konnte er das nur mit einander vergleichen? Naja, gestand sie sich ein, es gab Übergriffe gefährlicher Halbtiere gegenüber den anderen Tieren, doch wie war heute der schmale Grad zwischen Gefährlich und Legendär? Konnte ihr Bruder dies ünerhaupt unterscheiden oder tat er nur noch so? „Ich habe aber keinem Unschuldigen geschadet,“ verteidigte sich Leila und verspürte einen Anflug von schwachem Zorn, „du hast Tiere gejagt weil sie nicht in das Bild der Welt passten.“ „Was ich getan habe,“ betonte sie und stand jetzt kurz davor gehen zu wollen, „hat nur Leute betroffen, die zur kriminellen Szene gehörten.“ „Heute gibt es Halbtiere die geduldet werden,“ konterte Lebrac scharf aber auch betroffen, „weißt du was das für ein Kampf war, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen?“ „Nein,“ fuhr er rasch fort, „du hast nur die Schlagzeilen gelesen, nicht wahr?“ „Die berichten immer nur das oberflächige,“ beendet der Halblöwe und wandte den Blick ab, „denn die Wahrheit ist eine ganz andere, sie ist viel tiefgründiger.“ Jetzt kehrte ein kurzes Schweigen ein und nur das Rascheln von Papier war zu hören. Lebrac hatte eine Mappe aus seinem Rucksack gezogen und reichte sie seiner Schwester. „Ließ das und du wirst verstehen,“ brach er die eisige Stille, „warum man manchmal auch Dinge tun muss, die auf den ersten Blick finster wirken.“ „Lese alles in Ruhe und besser mehrmals,“ verabschiedete er sich wieder zu tiefst traurig, „wenn du dir im Klaren bist, du weißt wo du mich findest.“ Die Tür wurde laut zugezogen und die Halblöwin saß alleine in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Sie ballte die Fäuste und schloss die Augen bis es schmerzte. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt, sie liebte ihren Bruder und vertraute ihm. Warum konnte sie sich so von halben Informationen übermannen lassen? Mit schlechtem Gewissen begann sie die Akte zu studieren. Zu nächst fühlte sie sich in ihrer Meinung immer noch bestätigt. Doch dann änderte sich dies mit Seiter nach Seite. Es erschauderte sie, was für monströse Halbtiere in Erscheinung traten. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag als sie jene Fakten Einblicken konnte, von den in der Zeitung kein Wort verloren wurde. Die Bilder in den Unterlagen zeigten wirklich abstoßende Halbtierformen, wo das Wort Monströs wirklich zutreffend war. Geschöpfe mit Krokodilschuppen, Rabenschnäbeln und Flügeln wie Fledermäuse. Ein Bär mit der Haut der Nashörner und dem Kopf eines Gorillas. Ein Schreckensszenario an bizarrsten Halbtieren. Daneben die gefährlichen Eigenarten jeder Monster. Schwache bis keine Kontrolle über die Instinkte, hohes Potenzial an Gewaltbereitschaft. Alle Formen von Gier und Wahnsinn. Dann folgte ein Bericht, der sie besonders hart traf und alle dem noch einen oben drauf setzte. Sie begann nun zu verstehen, warum im neuen Zeitalter die Gestaltwandlung so gefürchtete wurde. Es war nicht der ursprüngliche Grund, den sie sich immer eingeredet hatte. Es war eine Tatsache gewesen, in der Leila selbst so wie die Halbtierjäger gehandelt hätte. Der Bericht handelte von einen Halbtier namens Uretales, seine wahre Gestalt war die eines stämmigen und muskulösen Raben. Doch konnte Uretales die Ängste der anderen sehen und verwandelte sich in diese. So richtete er beträchtlichen Schaden an. Unter den Betroffenen waren auch viele andere Halbtiere gewesen, besonders sie wurden von Uretales heimgesucht. Erst ein Halbtierjäger namens Leon setzte diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende. Leila schluckte und rank kurz nach Luft. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen nahm weiter zu und verdrängte den Zorn, die Wut und den Schrecken. Denn jetzt folgte eine Liste jener Halbtiere, welche durch die Jäger gezielt beschützt wurden. Von außerordentlich schönen Halbtieren wie Fuchslöwen und Löwenfüchse, Löwen mit Fuchsfell oder Füchse mit Löwenfell. Rabenadler und Adlerraben, Adler mit schwarzem Gefieder oder Raben mit weisem. So wie viele andere Halbtierformen die geduldet und sogar beschützt wurden. Die meisten fielen nicht einmal auf, außer man sah sehr genau hin. Der Halblöwin wurde erst jetzt wirklich klar, warum ihr niemand auf die Schliche kam. Die Halbtierordnung des neuen Zeitalters schützte sie und gab ihr Sicherheit. Die Halblöwin begriff nun auch, welche Gefahr aus den Monströsen hervor ging. Schwerem Herzens musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sich mit Beginn des neuen Zeitalters das Bild der Halbtier Jagd geändert hatte. Die alten Motive waren vielleicht nicht in allen Punkten auf gegeben worden, doch erschienen sie jetzt zweit oder sogar drittrangig zu sein. Sie las die Akte ein weiteres Mal und schlug sie zu. Sie stand auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Sie fand ihren Bruder bei den Speedorz, er kümmert sich gerade um den seinen. Warf aber immer auch einen Blick auf Leilas Speedor, er kam ihm etwas komisch, auf eine Art etwas Lebendig for. Es reichte ein Blick und eine Feste Umarmung, dass sie alles verstanden und kein Misstrauen mehr bestand, bedurfte keine Worte mehr. Die Halblöwen Zwillinge lachten sich an und neckten einander. Fast wie in den wenigen Jahren, wo sie ihre Kindheit zusammen verbringen konnten. Irgendwann kam Lebrac dann auf den Speedor zurück. „Er ist anders als die anderen,“ bemerkte er und zeigte auf den Speedor seiner Schwester, „er wirkt irgendwie technisch und Lebendig.“ „Ja,“ grinste Leila vergnügt als ob sie nie etwas bedrückt hatte, „aber er ist eine Sie.“ „Wie?“ entgegnete der Halblöwe irritiert, „dein Speedor ist eine Sie?“ „Sie hat mich gefunden,“ erinnerte sich Leila, „oder besser gesagt sich von mir finden lassen.“ „Das hört sich sehr kompliziert an,“ lächelte Lebrac und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach Politur, „hört sich für mich so an, als ob ihr euch gefunden habt?“ „So kann man es auch nennen,“ freute sich die Halblöwin, „es erschien mir so, aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass sie immer schon Teil unserer Familie war.“ Das ließ Lebrac kurz die Augen senken, etwas ging ihm durch den Kopf. „Kannst du dich an unsere Eltern erinnern?“ fragte er mit traurigem Blick, „ich erinnere mich nur an den Tag, als wir alle getrennt wurden.“ „Ein Satz von Vater schwebt mir noch im Kopf herum,“ sagte er leise und nachdenklich, „es ist besser so, auch wenn es mein Herz zerreißt.“ An den Moment konnte sich auch Leila noch erinnern, wenn auch nur sehr schwach. An die Worte ihres Vaters aber sehr deutlich. „Ja,“ bestätigte sie und nahm ihren Bruder erneut in die Arme, „das waren seine Abschiedsworte.“ „Mutter hat nur geweint,“ erinnerte sich die Halblöwin schwach aber es brachte ihr fast selbst Tränen in die Augen, „sie hat uns noch lange mit nassen Augen nach gesehen.“ Dieses Bild schoss auch Lebrac in den Kopf und er hatte jenen Tag wieder vor Augen. Er nickte nur und kam dann rasch wieder zum heutigen Tag zurück. Er lächelte wieder und sah Leila an. „Wir haben uns wieder gefunden,“ meinte er und Freude füllte ihn wieder, „das ist doch schon etwas oder nicht?“ Die Halblöwin nickte und lachte jetzt ebenfalls wieder auf. In den nächsten Tagen lernte sie die übrigen Jäger kennen und stellte feste, dass sie doch besser aufgehoben war. Sie traf auch den Halbtierjäger der den finsteren Gestaltenwandler zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Diesen Leon konnte sie trotz gutem Gespür nicht verlässlich einschätzen. Er wirkte durch seinen gestählten Körper und seiner hochqualitativen Ausrüstung wie ein fähiger Krieger. Doch sein orange leicht zerzauste Mähne und sein irgendwie verwirrten Blick wie ein armer Irrer. Wenn er sprach und wirkte, zeigte sich aber, das er ein Genie war. Ein kühler Kopf, dem man nichts vormachen konnte. Sie begriff rasch dass diese verwirrte Haltung und das Gesicht eine geschickte Tarnung ergab, die sich sehr gut als Waffe nutzen ließ. Leila überlegte und kam zu dem Entschluss, das er so Uretales täuschen konnte. Der finstere Gestaltenwandler konnte den Halbtierjäger nicht durchschauen, in aller dem verwirrten Habitus konnte er keine Ängste finden. Das wurde dem monströsen Halbtier zum Verhängnis, überlegte sie. Leeland schien für ihren Bruder eine Vaterrolle ein zunehmen, erkannte sie zu dem, was sie aber nicht weiter störte. Ihr kam hin und wieder auch der Gedanke auf, dass ihre Eltern damit zu tun hatten. Kannte Leeland sie vielleicht? Oder handelte er in ihrem Auftrag? Passen würde es ja, er rettete Lebrac und bildete ihn aus. Konnte Zufall sein oder aber ganz das Gegenteil. Wenn das stimmte, wer war ihr heimlicher Mentor? Jetzt schoss ihr ein geradezu bizarrer Gedanke durch den Kopf, was wenn der Graurückengorilla Gambler dieser Mentor war? Passen würde es, wenn sie sich an das erinnerte, was Gambler für sie getan hatte. Es konnte jetzt nicht als Ausbildung betrachtet werden, doch eine Schützende Hand über ihr und jemand der sie immer mit Informationen versorgte. Sie dachte nach, sie würde den Halbtierjäger und den Gorilla fragen. Aber diesmal durchdachter und nicht so über hastig. Nein, die beiden kannten ihre Eltern nicht, das schien sie sich sicher, doch das sie in deren Auftrag handelten umso mehr. Am späten Abend traf sie in der Tiefgarage auf ihren Bruder, Leeland und Gambler. Sie sahen sich Lebracs Speedor an. „Störe ich?“ fragte sie vorsichtig, „wenn ja gehe ich sofort wieder.“ „Nein,“ hörte sie Gambler rufen, „wir schauen uns nur den Speedor deines Bruders an.“ „Wir hatten uns auch über ein paar Dinge aus der Vergangenheit unterhalten,“ ergänzte Leeland fröhlich, „dein Bruder hatte mir eine interessante Frage gestellt.“ Kapitel 2; „Ich wollte wissen ob bestimmte Verläufe meines Lebens Zufall waren,“ meinte Lebrac und zeigte auf Leeland, „ich kann es mir schlecht vorstellen, dass sich alles einfach so ergeben hat.“ „Das wollte ich auch gerade wissen,“ lächelte Leila und freute sich. Da hier in geselliger Runde das Thema angegangen wurde, konnte sie unproblematisch auch ihre Fragen loswerden. „Ich möchte nicht um den heißen Brei herum reden,“ begann sie mit dem Blick auf den dunkelbraunen Löwen und dem Graurückengorilla gerichtet, „ich bringe es einfach direkt auf den Punkt.“ „Ok,“ lächelte Gambler da er mit bestimmten Fragen rechnete, „las hören, wir sind auf deine Fragen gespannt.“ „Haben Leeland und du unsere Eltern gekannt?“ kam sie gleich zu ihrem wichtigsten Punkt, „oder haben sie euch beauftragt uns anzunehmen?“ „Ich habe deine Eltern nicht gekannt,“ erwiderte Gambler und seine gerunzelte Stirn verriet das er nachdenken musste, „aber wir wurden über einen Mittelsmann von ihnen kontaktiert.“ „Über diesen baten sie uns,“ fiel es Leeland ein, „dass wir ein Auge auf euch werfen sollten und wenn nötig eine schützende Hand.“ „Was haben sie euch dafür geboten?“ wollte Lebrac neugierig wissen, „Geld oder sonstige Gegenleistungen?“ „Weder das eine noch das andere,“ antwortete Gambler auf die Frage, „sie baten uns um Hilfe und waren auch bereit ein Nein zu akzeptieren.“ „Warum habt ihr uns geholfen?“ war jetzt von Lebrac zu hören, „auch wenn sich zu der Zeit gerade die Halbtierreglung änderte, eine Leistung ohne Gewinn?“ Leeland und Gambler sahen die Zwillinge an und lachten zufrieden. Die Sache war einfacher als es die beiden glauben würden. Mit einem Kopfnicken überließ der Graurückengorilla das Wort an Leeland. „Wir sagten zuerst nein,“ begann der Löwe und strich sich dabei durch die Mähne, „doch dann kam die Neugierde und natürlich die Pflicht als Halbtierjäger.“ „Doch als wir euch erblickten,“ fuhr er fröhlich fort, „sahen wir sofort, das ihr legendäre Halbtiere ward, aber keine Gefahr von euch ausging.“ „Dennoch beobachteten wir euch und es passierte etwas,“ beendete er seinen Teil der Antworten, „womit wir nicht gerechnet hatten.“ „Wir begannen euch zu mögen,“ lächelte Leeland und freute sich, „ihr wurdet unsere geheimen Schützlinge.“ „Das ehrt mich,“ gab Leila zu und verlor jetzt die letzten Reste ihres Misstrauens, „dafür bin ich euch jetzt dankbarer denn je.“ „Ich habe noch eine Frage,“ wollte die Halblöwin wissen, „was geschah mit Uretales genau?“ „Wer war damals bei der Aktion beteiligt?“ fuhr sie fort, „was besiegelte sein Schicksal?“ Leon musste etwas überlegen, man sah es dem wirr aussehenden Löwen nicht an. Das war seine große Stärke. Er konnte denken was er wollte, selbst der beste Gedankenleser und selbst ein mächtiger Gestaltenwandler konnten ihn nicht durch schauen. Mit vergnügten Grinsen begann Leon seine Erinnerung zu schildern; An einem Montag vor sieben Jahren; Die kleine Stadt Brennerheim lag genau auf der Grenze, ein Teil gehörte zum Reich des Löwenkönigs und der andere zu den freien Ländern. Es war in vieler Leih Hinsichten ein denkwürdiger Tag für Chima gewesen. Noch ahnte aber niemand, das heute noch etwas geschehen würde, das jenen Montag noch mehr Gewicht verleihen würde. Noch galt das alte Recht im Umgang mit den Halbtieren, aber nur noch für einige Stunden. Schon seit einigen Monaten herrschten lange Debatten über den Umgang mit den Halbtieren. Die Forschung hatte in den Tagen des dritten Zeitalters viele Fragen beantwortet. Es gab eigentlich keine Gründe mehr, diese brutale Härte weiter auf alle Halbtiere anzuwenden. Noch wusste der Löwe mit zerzauster orangener Mähne nicht, das er die Wende auf diese Art und Weise erleben würde. Denn es war eine Fuchslöwin, der er nachgegangen war. Er wollte sie einfangen und an der nächsten Sammelstelle gegen eine satte Prämie eintauschen. Ihre Spur zog sich durch beide Hälften der kleinen Stadt. Für eine kurze Zeit verlor er die Fährte, nahm sie aber rasch wieder auf. Der Halbtierjäger bemerkte aber auch seine Konkurrentin. Es war eine Schildkröte mit roten Stirnband und einer silbernen Rüstung. Er kannte auch ihren Namen, zumindest jenen, mit dem sie in der Szene bekannt war. Dort nannte sie sich Tessa Lynn Turtel. Sie wusste auch dass er Leon hieß. Die junge Schildkröte verbarg Teile ihres Gesichtes weshalb man nur Teile ihrer Mimik erkennen konnte. Leon störte das nicht, denn unter den Halbtierjägern gab es zwar eine gewisse Konkurrenz, doch keine Feindschaften. Somit floh die Fuchslöwin vor zwei Jägern und gerieten nun völlig überrascht in die Fänge eines dritten. Zunächst war es nur ein stämmiger Rabe gewesen, der sich für die Flüchtige zu interessieren schien. Doch dann bekam dieser vor etwas Angst und flog plötzlich davon. Ein gewöhnliches Tier brauchte die Jäger nicht fürchten, was hatte den Raben dann vertrieben? Jetzt spürte die Fuchslöwin etwas, das zuvor noch nicht da war. Der Angst vor den Halbtierjägern war etwas gefolgt, das noch erschreckender war. Etwas das sie nicht einschätzen konnte, nur das es immer bedrückender wurde. Von einem Moment zum anderen überfiel sie jetzt blankes Enzsetzen. Uretales hatte nicht mit so einer leichten Beute gerechnet. Er roch das, was er dunkle Suppe oder auch Angstsaft nannte, der Gestaltenwandler brauchte es um zu überleben. Das normale Essen und Trinken reichte ihm nicht aus, er brauchte zusätzlich etwas um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Es war etwas, das an sich keine feste Form besaß, aber immer vorhanden war. Es entstand wenn ein Tier Angst bekam, wenn diese zunahm und einen Punkt erreichte, über den selbst Uretales nicht nachdenken wollte. Er brauchte es, was auch immer es war. Er bediente sich seiner zweiten Gabe um die Ängste seiner Opfer zu lesen. Dann verlieh er diesen eine Gestalt und verwandelte sich. Was dann geschah, verstand er meist selbst nicht, nur das er als Monster über seine Beute herfiel. Dabei sog er die dunkle Suppe ein, er trank den Angstsaft bis seine Kräfte aufgeladen waren. So zog er von Stadt zu Stadt, von Ort zu Ort. Ob wohl niemand wusste, dass er hinter diesem Schrecken stand, war das namenlose Böse bereits zu einer düsteren Legende geworden. Dies brachte den Gestaltenwandler an einem schönen Tage, so aus seiner Sicht, auf einen brillanten und zugleich finsteren Plan. Sein Erfolg machte ihn arrogant und das niemand seine wahre Gestalt kannte, ließ ihn die Gefahren durch die Halbtierjäger nicht mehr so ernst nehmen. Uretales sah sich als unauffindbar und unbesiegbar an. So auch an diesem Montag wo er sich die Fuchslöwin geschnappt hatte. Er glich einer monströsen Kreatur, die alle Tiere in sich vereinte. Eine der schlimmsten Ängste, die er in den Gedanken der Fuchslöwin finden konnte. Leon fand Tessa und wollte sie gerade zur Rede stellen, als ein gellender Schrei ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er halte aus der Seitengasse herüber und ihm folgte ein bizarres Grollen. Ein Geräusch das für die meisten Tiere nur ein erschreckender Laut war, doch die Halbtierjäger hörten mehr darin. Es war eine Mischung aus den natürlichen und zu tiefst urtümlichen Lauten aller bekannten Tiere in einem vereint. Schweigend wechselten sie nochmals die Blicke und wussten wer da gerade gebrüllt hatte. Sie kannten die Geschichten um den legendären und zugleich finsteren Gestaltenwandler. Sie glaubten auch seinen Namen zu kennen, sofern die Zeugen wirklich das gleiche Wesen meinten. Das Kopfgeld auf diesen Uretales war enorm, doch bisher war jenes Phantom den Halbtierjägern immer wieder entkommen. So war es ein komischer Zufall, das sich die Schildkröte und der Löwe einig waren. Tonlos stimmten sie einer Zusammenarbeit zu. Aus der Gasse strömte ein ganze Schar Tiere, sie stammelten hastige Setzte und man verstand kaum einen genau. Doch brauchte man nur gegen den Strom laufen um an den Auslöser heran zu kommen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich an den Flüchtenden entlang oder vorbei geschlängelt hatten. Sie sahen jetzt das große Etwas, das wie eine absurde Mischung aller Tiere aussah. Wie das Grollen, was er hervor brachte. Das Monster war größer als sie und sein Körper massig. Es sah sie mit großen Adleraugen, die aus einem Gorillakopf heraustraten, finster an. In der Linken, der Arm eines Nashorns mit der Pranke eines Löwen, hielt es eine Fuchslöwin. Diese lebte noch, doch sah man ihr Leidensweg und die Halbtierjäger vergasen jetzt alle Prämien. Noch wussten sie nicht, das genau in dieser Sekunde die alten Richtlinien aufgehoben wurden und die neuen in Kraft traten. So handelten sie, ohne es zu wissen, bereits nach der neuen Reglung. Wieder wechselten die Halbtierjäger kurze Blicke um sich wortlos zu verständigen. Uretales sah das wirre Gesicht des Löwen mit der zerzausten orangenen Mähne. Er sah ein Labyrinth aus chaotischen Gedanken und vermochte sie nicht klar deuten zu können. Er fand nichts, an dem er sich orientieren konnte. Die junge Schildkröte trug ihr Gesicht teilweise verborgen, auch hier fand er nichts um einen Angriff auf die Ängste zu starten. Doch solange er das Band zwischen sich und er Fuchslöwin aufrecht erhielt, konnte er sich weiter an deren Ängste stärken. In seiner jetzigen Gestalt konnten sie ihm nicht sonderlich gefährlich werden. Kapitel 3; „Was soll das denn darstellen?“ lachte Tessa so das der Eindruck aufkam als nehme sie die ganze Sache nicht so ernst, „sieht ziemlich komisch aus dieses Vieh.“ „Sehr witzig,“ erwiderte Leon und stimmte dem Gelächter zu, „das Monster sieht echt einfältig aus.“ Uretales sah die Halbtierjäger finster an und bleckte die Zähne. Das sich die Schildkröte und der Löwe sich über ihn lustig machten, missfiel ihm außerordentlich. Besonders in Anbetracht, das er in der einen gigantischen Pranke noch die Fuchslöwin hielt. Sahen sie das Druckmittel nicht? Wütend hielt er ihnen seine noch lebende und körperlich unversehrte Beute entgegen. „Ihr solltet gut überlegen,“ fauchte er mit verschiedenen Stimmen, „mit wem ihr euch anlegt!“ „Mit euren Waffen könnt ihr mich nicht verletzen,“ betonte der Gestaltenwandler finster, „zum anderen habe ich etwas, das ihr nicht habt.“ Wieder lachte die junge Schildkrötenfrau und der Löwen stimmte erneut ein. Sie schienen seine Worte überhaupt nicht ernst zu nehmen. Er ballte die freie Faust und drohte damit die Fuchslöwin zu malträtieren. Doch noch immer änderte sich nichts an dem Verhalten der Halbtierjäger ihm gegenüber. „Ich habe ein Druckmittel,“ betonte er und ärgerte sich noch stärker, „wenn sie nicht das tun, was ich will, sonst,…!“ „Sonst was?“ wollte Tessa wissen und grinste herablassend, „denkst du hässliches Vieh etwa verhandeln zu können?“ „Mit mir zumindest nicht,“ versicherte die junge Schildkröte und ließ den Gestaltenwandler nicht aus den Augen, „zudem bist du auch nicht unverwundbar.“ Jetzt ließ der Löwe einen Moment die Gedanken frei, so dass der Gestaltwandler Einblicke gewann. Er las einen nicht ausgesprochenen Satz der ihn wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube traf. Uretales sah sich nicht im Stande, ihn auch nur in seinen Gedanken aus zusprechen. Er durfte nicht die Oberhand verlieren. „Also wenn ihr mit mir spielen wollt,“ fauchte er zornig, „solltet ihr meine Regeln besser einhalten, denn sonst,…“ „Sonst was?“ meinte Leon und runzelte die Stirn, „das hört sich aus meiner Sicht nach einem Erpressungsversuch an.“ Jetzt raubte es dem Gestaltenwandler das erste Mal den Atem. Er konnte ihre Gedanken nicht klar deuten und das raubte ihm den ersten großen Vorteil. Der zweite begann sich nun in einen Nachteil zu verwandeln, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr aus Gedankengewirr des Löwen befreien. So zwanghaft sucht Uretales nach etwas um den Löwen schaden zu können. Bei all den komischen Dingen, die der Löwe ihm sehen ließ, war nichts dabei womit sich der Gestaltenwandler hätte helfen können. Das man seine Präsenz im Kopf spürte, das wusste er, doch das es auch Individuen gab die ihre Gedanken so gut kontrollieren konnten nicht. Als Uretales dies begriff, war es bereits zu spät. Das war der erste Schlag für das gefürchtete Halbtier und ein zweiter sollte auf der Stelle folgen. Die Erkenntnis, dass der Halbtierjäger ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen begann. Uretales verstand, warum die zwei Jäger sich um die Fuchslöwin scherten, sich nicht für deren Wohl zu interessieren schien, war es auch dafür zu spät. Er begann sich bereits zu verwandeln. Seine monströse Gestalt nahm die Formen an, welche die Fuchslöwin jetzt mehr zu fürchten begann. Den Löwen und die Schildkröte. Zuerst schrumpfte er auf die Größe der Halbtierjäger zusammen. Danach nahm er die Gestalt eines Schildkrötenlöwen an. In diesem Zustand konnte er die Fuchslöwin nicht mehr halten und ließ sie widerwillig los. Diese wollte fliehen, doch stand sie wie angewurzelt zwischen den Halbtierjägern und dem Gestaltenwandler. Fast schon entsetzt, musste Uretales feststellen, dass sein Band zu dem Opfer zu Reißen begann. Ein Gedanke der ihn fast wahnsinnig machte. Nun traf ihn der dritte Schlag, er war nicht bewaffnet. Denn bisher hatte er sie nie gebraucht. Nun ging alles sehr schnell, ehe sich das Halbtier versah, ergriff die Schildkröte die Fuchslöwin und zog diese ganz aus seinem Bann. Der Löwe indes zog seine Armbrust und zielte auf ihn. Uretalis traf der vierte Schlag. Dass er nach all der Zeit auf so einfache Weise gestellt wurde, damit hatte er nie gerechnet. So überzeugt war er von seiner Überlegenheit. Jetzt sprach der Löwe den Satz aus, den der Gestaltenwandler nicht aussprechen konnte oder besser wollte. „Man sollte sich nie rein auf seinen Ruf konzentrieren,“ meinte Leon mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln, „denn auch Legenden geraten rasch in Vergessenheit wenn sie nicht mehr erzählt werden.“ „Bei allen Erfolgen sollte man nicht vergessen,“ sagte er bevor er den Finger an den Abzug legte, „auf der Hut zu sein, denn wenn man aus lauter Arroganz unvorsichtig wird, besiegelt dies schneller das Schicksal als man denken kann.“ Wieder in der Gegenwart; „War es wirklich seine Arroganz?“ hakte Leila nach, „oder doch das Schicksal?“ „Damals dachte ich das er ersteres war,“ überlegte der Löwe laut, „doch heute sehe ich das Ganze mit anderen Augen.“ „Wie genau?“ wollte die Halblöwin neugierig wissen, „sag es schon.“ „Immer mit der Ruhe Herzchen,“ lächelte Leon und strich sich durch die orangene Mähne, „auch mir liegen die Antworten nicht immer parat.“ Leila nickte vor Verlegenheit grinsend, irgendwie schien ihr der nach außen hin verwirrte Löwe immer sympathischer zu werden. „Aus meiner heutigen Sicht würde ich sagen,“ meinte Leon nun mit gerunzelter Stirn, „war es das Schicksal das Uretales auf diese Weise zu Fall brachte.“ „Zuerst die Tatsache um seine Gestalt und Instinkte,“ begründete der Löwe seine Meinung, „dann durch seinen zu raschen Erfolg.“ „Er war bezüglich letzterer Punkte nicht der oder die einzige,“ bemerkte er mit ernster Stimme, „es gab in meiner aktiven Zeit sehr viele, die durch zu raschen Erfolg keine leichten Niederlagen einsteckten, sich so auch nie auf eine größere einstellen konnten.“ Nun trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein, die Halblöwin wiederholte die Worte noch einmal in ihrem Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder an Leon. „Gilt dies auch für Leonora Watkins?“ fragte die Halblöwin vorsichtig, „oder in diesem Fall nicht?“ „In Leonoras Fall so glaube ich zumindest,“ gab der Halbtierjäger mit nüchternem Ton zu, „das dem nicht so ist.“ „Frau Watkins ist über aus vorsichtig,“ betonte der Löwe mit der oragnenen Mähne, „wir werden noch eine Weile nach einem Schwachpunkt in ihrem Notfallplan suchen müssen.“ „Eine letzte Frage,“ meinte Leila und gab sich mit den bisherigen Antworten so weit zufrieden, „was wurde aus dieser Schildkrötenfrau, die dir geholfen hatte? Leon runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht was aus ihr wurde,“ erwiderte er und lächelte, „habe sie danach nicht wieder gesehen, doch denke ich, dass es ihr gut gehen wird.“ „Sie ist eine von wenigen,“ erinnerte sich der Löwe, „die Schildkröten leben schon länger in Chima, doch sind sie im Vergleich mit den anderen Tieren nicht sehr zahlreich.“ „Sie kamen vor ca. 200 Jahren auf unseren Kontinent,“ meinte Leo und sah die Halblöwin an, „genau am Beginn dieses Zeitalters.“ „Wo sie herkamen,“ gab er zu bedenken und wirkte jetzt etwas ernster, „weiß niemand und sie wurden zuerst als Halbtiere eingestuft.“ „Doch die Halbtierjäger fanden keine der üblichen Merkmale die für ein Halbtier sprachen,“ „Die Krieger der Schildkröten waren exzellente Kämpfer,“ freute sich der Löwe, „sie waren neben der Garde einige wenige Gegner, die ihnen ebenbürtig waren.“ „Seit diesen Tagen beteiligten sie sich an der Halbtierjagd,“ sagte der Halbtierjäger, „doch nicht wegen dem Geld oder unser Ideologie, vielmehr der Jagd oder besser dem Kämpfen.“ „Das hat sich bis heute nicht wirklich geändert,“ beendete der Löwe und wandte sich an Whirley der gerade den Raum betrat, „wie sieht es mit den Beweisen aus, sind die Auswertungen abgeschlossen?“ Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Leila mit den Jägern und bereitet die Abreise vor. Sie planten die erste Mauer ein zu reißen, bevor sie zu einer Festung werden konnte. Die Halblöwin wusste genau wer diese Mauer war. Jetzt würde man sich Leonora Watkins annehmen, der Zeitpunkt schien der Richtige zu sein. Der korrupten Löwin endlich wirksam zu Leibe zu rücken. Am Abend verließen sie das Gasthaus. Sie kehrten der zivilisierten Welt den Rücken zu, wieder mit den Outlands als Reiseziel. Kapitel 4; Zur gleichen Zeit irgendwo in Chima; Der Bieber hasste das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Zumal es jetzt mehre Personen waren, die ihm auf den Fersen waren. Sie waren Jäger doch irgendwo auch keine. Sie glichen irgendwie den Kämpfern des Ordens, doch irgendwie auch nicht. Der Orden verfolgte ein differenziertes Ziel, doch diese Verfolger jagten zum Spaß, es machte zumindest den Eindruck danach. Sonst hätten sie ihn sicher schon erledigt. Was dem Bieber besonders zu denken gab, war die Tatsache, dass sie völlig anders gekleidet waren. Sie trugen zwar die für Chima üblichen Rüstungen, doch darunter ein völlig anderen Typ von Kleidung. Was noch dazu kam, es handelte sich um Schildkröten. Soweit sich der Bieber erinnern konnte, gab es für die wohl jüngste Tierhybriden, keinen wirklichen Grund den Orden anzugreifen. Der Nager schloss daraus, dass die Krieger des Ordens für sie wohl eine willkommene Herausforderung darstellten. Demnach ging es um Ehre oder so etwas in der Art. Denn mit den Jägern hatten sie sich bereits gemessen und erwiesen sich diesen gegenüber als ebenbürtig. Nun taten sie dies mit dem Orden. Das nahm der Bieber zumindest an. Mit komischen Fahrzeugen, die dem Nager völlig fremd erschienen, blieben sie ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Jetzt bog er in die Straße ein und fuhr an den Häusern vorbei. Die Schildkröten ließen jetzt von ihm ab. Doch sagte ihm seine Erinnerung an die Halblöwin, dass sie ihn irgendwo erwarteten. Der Bieber hielt sich an einen Nashorn Cruiser der vor ihm fuhr, das voluminöse Fahrzeug bot ihm einen gewissen Schutz. Dieser machte eine Pause auf einem größeren Parkplatz, zwei Nashörner und vier Fledermäuse stiegen aus. Dem Nager wurde schwindelig als er sie alle wieder erkannte. Die Nashörner kannte er unter dem Namen Nathon und Nancy, beide Schatzjäger. Bei den Fledermäusen handelte es sich um jene Meisterdiebe. Sie hatten ihn im Canyon zugesetzt. Was suchten sie hier? Die vier Schildkröten waren ihm schlagartig völlig egal geworden. Waren sie wegen dem geheimen Ort hier? Wussten sie davon oder handelte es sich nur um einen Zufall? Dem Bieber fiel es schwer daran zu glauben. Rasch gab er Gas um vorher dort zu sein. Jetzt stand einiges auf dem Spiel. Keine Zeit mehr um sich wegen ein paar Schildkröten sorgen zu machen. Währenddessen im Untergrund der Stadt; Mit wachen Augen bahnten sich die vier Schildkröten ihren Weg durch die Kanalisation. Dabei achteten sie auf jeden Schritt den sie taten. Sie wussten nicht so genau nach was sie suchten, doch vermuteten sie etwas im Schatten dieser an sich sehr schönen kleinen Stadt. Es war diese Intuition, die es ihnen sagte. Genau alle 300 Meter blieben sie stehen. Trixy Doodle, die von ihren Freunden und Kampfgefährten Doc genannt wurde, zog etwas aus einem Fach ihres Gürtels. Das faustgroße Objekt sah aus wie ein Schildkrötenpanzer auf dessen Rückseite viele kleine Spitzen zu erkennen waren. Die Schildkrötenfrau drehte den oberen Teil nach einem bestimmten Rhythmus abwechselnd von links nach rechts. Ein kleines Blinken bestätigte die Einstellung. Mit einem gekonnten Bewegung warf sie das Objekt an die Wand der anderen Kanalseite. Ein leichtes Surren begleitete die Verankerung im Beton. „Das war meine letzte,“ flüsterte sie Tartalo zu der vor ihr lief, „jetzt bist du dran.“ „Ok,“ gab der Schildkröterich ebenso leise zurück und ließ sich zurück fallen, „ich verringere den Abstand auf 250 Meter.“ So setzte die Gruppe den Weg unbemerkt fort. Jetzt kam eine Abzweigung, sie ging in zwei Richtungen weiter. Die Kanalisation teilte sich nach rechts und links. Tartalo, der auch Scratch genannt wurde, versah den rechten Abzweig mit einem EMP Gerät und schloss sich dann wieder den anderen an. Sie schlugen den Weg nach Links ein. Der Wasserstand wurde jetzt langsam niedriger, die Vier kamen ihren geheimnisvollen und namenlosen Ziel langsam näher. Epilog; Fortsetzung; Dunkle Zeichen Episode III Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Randel.JPG|Randel Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Araton.JPG|Araton Bild:Fabian.JPG|Fabian Bild:JD500030.JPG|Nancy Bild:Fabiola.JPG|Fabiola Bild:JD500030 - Kopie.JPG|Nathon Bild:Fladislaus.JPG|Fladislaus Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White.JPG|Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White center|750px Bild:Bl 009.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Lebrac.JPG|Lebrac Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Bild:Cissnei.JPG|Cissnei center|750px Soundtrack; thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser